A Feeling Known
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Oneshot with Ichigo and Ryou. Can't really say anything else. Please read and review! Redid!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! This is one of my one shots for Tokyo Mew Mew. Hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I redid this because I thought it was lacking something, but it turns out that I left out a lot of information. I hope you all enjoy this revised copy of A Feeling Known._

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything like this sort of stuff!

---------------

It was an ordinary day at the place called Café Mew Mew. All the mews were there, even Zakuro, who usually was at a photo shoot or something of the sort with her modeling career. On this particular day though, our little strawberry head was sweeping up after the hard day of running back and forth obeying Mint's orders while she sat and drank tea and ate the food at a table not taken by the customers. There was a few mistakes, but were taken care of by Lettuce who came right after Ichigo doing the floor.

Ryou Shirogane was coming through the lab's door when he saw Ichigo daydreaming as usual. He curse to himself for ever hiring her in the first place, but she **was** a mew. He walked up to her and tried to get her attention, but with no avail. He had to do it the hard way to get her attention. He called her a baka neko, but that never got her attention either.

'_She must be thinking about something really hard not to burst out at what I said, or she would have already have my head in a screaming fit,'_ thought Ryou. He looked around to find that all the other girls had finished for the day, leaving him with Ichigo. he leaned down and said something else to her, but she was too deep in thought that it never reached her.

Ryou gave up and went up to his room once he noticed that his plan wasn't working very well. When she heard a door slam shut, Ichigo noticed that all the girls were looking at her carefully. They were aware of the circumstance where their boss like her, even though she didn't know. Ichigo looked at them in confusion.

"What happened just a few minutes ago?" asked Ichigo to the others in the room.

"Ryou came up to you and told you some stuff that I think you would want to hear from him alone. I think he's mad at you for ignoring him all day. What were you thinking about anyway?" answered Lettuce.

"Um…Nothing much. Just something that I thought would never happen in a billion lifetimes! I mean, how could the guy I liked become an alien that I had to destroy only a year ago? That's just shocking to understand, but I guess none of you have to deal with that, right?" said Ichigo.

"Actually, Ryou did when he thought he lost you at the end of the battle because you were knocked out for a short time. Don't you remember? He really cares for you Ichigo, na no da," said Pudding.

"What do you mean by he lost it when he thought I died?"

"It means that I was scared for losing you way too much to care about my own injuries," said Ryou coming down the stairs. He found out that his words actually reached her after all. He was surprised to see her asking about what happened a year ago between them. Ryou heard what they were talking about from his room upstairs.

He found the girls looking at him asking him a question, but not saying it out loud. He nodded, and the girls left Ichigo and Ryou alone again. Once Ryou and Ichigo were alone, he walked over to her and hugged her now that she understood what he felt for her for so long.

"I'm glad that you finally understand, Ichigo. I was beginning to worry that you would never get my message in time," said Ryou.

"What do you mean you are glad?" asked Ichigo. "I don't understand."

"It means this."

He leaned down and kissed her quickly. Ichigo found that she liked it and brought herself up to reach his lips. When she reached them, she kissed him back. He responded to it just like she did: he kissed her back with the same amount of force.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

This is something that I'm doing to all my one shots that I'm redoing. This is also just to let you know that I redone most of my fanfics!

If you don't like this fanfic, please let me know! I would like to know what you all think of this revised version of this though! So, please, please, please review this and look for any mistakes that I may have made!

-Ichiog-2007

aka

Ro-chan


End file.
